


Turn around and let me see

by supcl4ra (klari19)



Series: KurooAka Week [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Akaashi is a smol muffin, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And Kuroo loves him beyond words, Clothes Kink, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M, Nipple Play, Post-Coital Cuddling, Protected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klari19/pseuds/supcl4ra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Akaashi, that’s – my old volleyball jersey – what you’re wearing…” Kuroo murmured against Akaashi’s lips, gripping into his trembling hands the hem of the jersey that fell graciously over the other's hips. He didn’t seem to be mad though, just appreciative. </p><p>“I do know that.” Akaashi whispered back, parting from his lips and leaning closer to Kuroo’s neck, nuzzling against it. Kuroo’s damp clothes stuck a little to the parts of his skin that were naked – his face, hands and legs. “I wanted to see how it looked on me, and wondered if you’d like it…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn around and let me see

**Author's Note:**

> KurooAka Week, Day 2: Jacket OR ~~Home life~~.
> 
> I wanted to write something way rougher but I couldn't stop thinking about Akaashi being cute and embarrassed and sdlfkgjhe;gjkl  
> I hope this is enjoyable!

Akaashi heard the door of the apartment being unlocked, and stepped into the entrance corridor. The door swung open to reveal a drenched Kuroo, who immediately stepped out of his shoes and let his messenger bag full of paperwork drop to the floor with a loud thud.

“I’m home!” The taller man called as he always did whenever he came back from work, not noticing that Akaashi was already waiting for him, standing a few meters away from the door. “Ahh… Who would have thought it would rain so hard when the day started out with such a beautiful sun and no clouds…” He wondered aloud in a soft tone as he took off his coat, quickly followed by his office jacket. Kuroo suddenly stopped his movements, a finger hooked into the knot of his tie, and slowly turned his head in Akaashi’s direction. “A – kaashi?”

Akaashi took slow steps toward Kuroo, the cool air that had come in through the door when Kuroo had entered still lingering in the corridor and brushing his bare legs. “Welcome back.” He whispered softly, fingers curling around the end of Kuroo’s tie and pulling him down into a kiss. Cold rain trickled down Kuroo’s damp hair and onto Akaashi’s face, and he flinched a little at the coldness, but didn’t pull away.

Kuroo made a strangled noise in the back of his throat, surprised – not because of Akaashi’s behavior and the kiss, after all it was their everyday routine, but –

“Akaashi, that’s – my old volleyball jacket – what you’re wearing…” Kuroo murmured against Akaashi’s lips, gripping into his trembling hands the hem of the jersey that fell graciously over the other’s hips. He didn’t seem to be mad though, just appreciative.

“I do know that.” Akaashi whispered back, parting from his lips and leaning closer to Kuroo’s neck, nuzzling against it. Kuroo’s damp clothes stuck a little to the parts of his skin that were naked – his face, hands and legs. “I wanted to see how it looked on me, and wondered if you’d like it…”

Akaashi felt Kuroo gulp down, and then the taller man pressed his palms flat on Akaashi’s hips and softly pushed him away from him. Akaashi’s eyebrows knitted, slightly confused and wondering if he’d done something wrong that could explain Kuroo’s rejection, but he was proved he’d thought wrong when he saw the lustful shimmer in Kuroo’s amber irises.

“Turn around and let me see.” Kuroo breathed out, wetting his lips – which were dry even though he’d been out under the rain only moments before.

Akaashi smiled and lowered his eyes, feeling a little shy under Kuroo’s deeply studying gaze. He followed Kuroo’s suggestion and turned around in front of him, slowly, trying to show off his hips through a swaying movement, but not knowing if it had been successful since he wasn’t used to pulling off moves like that. Nonetheless, he was rewarded by a low wolf whistle which made his skin turn hot and red from his collarbones to the tip of his ears.

“It looks so very good on you, Akaashi.” Kuroo whispered then, and when Akaashi looked up to him, he realized Kuroo’s skin had darkened almost as much as his own. Kuroo ran his fingers through his hair – strands sticking up in every possible direction, as always, despite the fact that they were completely wet – ruffling it even more. “Shit.” Kuroo muttered, then lunged toward Akaashi and wrapped his arms around the slender man’s waist, his lips searching almost hungrily for that one spot in Akaashi’s neck he knew would make him turn into jelly.

“Ah – !” Akaashi’s voice slipped through his lips against his will, and he shut them tightly.

Kuroo’s lips had closed around the skin right under his ear and by his jaw, making Akaashi’s eyes roll into their sockets and his heartbeat accelerate.

“Red – it looks so good on you… Akaashi – ” Kuroo mumbled incoherently against Akaashi’s neck, the vibrations produced by his voice slipping under Akaashi’s skin and flowing all through the inside of his body. “Haa, Akaashi… Can we – ” Came Kuroo’s unfinished plea, whispered through shivering breaths.

“Yes, _please_.” Akaashi replied, and Kuroo’s lips curled into a smile against his skin as he slipped his hands under the curve of Akaashi’s backside to lift him up against his chest.

Akaashi’s hands instantly took possession of Kuroo’s hair, fingers curling softly into damp black hair mostly to steady himself and prevent himself from falling, and because he wanted to press Kuroo’s face closer to his neck – if that was even possible.

Kuroo licked and sucked at Akaashi’s skin eagerly even as he made his way through the small apartment and into their shared bedroom. He slowly put down Akaashi on the edge of the mattress, his lips never leaving Akaashi’s neck, and leisurely puller the zipper down the front of the jacket. His wet touches moved down to Akaashi’s now exposed collarbones and pectorals as he kneeled down in front of the slender man, his other hand slipping into the warm fabric and finding Akaashi’s nipple. The soft brush on his sensitive skin made Akaashi’s entire frame shiver, and he let out a soft whine as heat pooled low into his body.

He could hear Kuroo chuckle softly against his skin, and the taller man used his hands to softly push at Akaashi’s chest and make him lie down onto the sheets. Kuroo’s lips closed around Akaashi’s nipple, sucking softly at it, his tongue swirling around the quickly hardening sensitive flesh; his other hand brushed and squeezed the other nipple between gentle yet slightly trembling fingers. Akaashi’s head fell to the side, eyes closed, and he let out breathless and continuous _oh!_ at the stimulus on his chest, arching his back to press harder into Kuroo’s touch.

Kuroo’s other hand was gingerly pressed to the skin under Akaashi’s navel, leisurely stroking the sensitive spot there, making Akaashi’s stomach twist and churn in pleasure. Kuroo’s fingers ghosted over the heated skin, skimming over Akaashi’s hips and slipping under the waistband of the younger’s underwear – the sole piece of clothing he was wearing aside from Kuroo’s jacket. Kuroo then lifted his face up to look into Akaashi’s glazed eyes, silently asking for permission to proceed, and Akaashi nodded without hesitation.

Kuroo’s hand momentarily left its place over Akaashi’s nipple to join the other and hook itself into the piece of light clothing, pulling it down Akaashi’s slightly raised hips and off his legs. Then, Kuroo stood up and took a step back to gaze at Akaashi’s entire figure, slowly licking his lips as he stared. Akaashi squirmed a little, feeling heat rise not only in his lower body but also in his cheeks. The sight had to be quite stunning, Akaashi supposed as embarrassment clouded his brain, for Kuroo stood there for quite a while, only _looking_ at Akaashi through half-lidded eyes, mouth slightly agape.

“It – definitely looks – _really_ _damn good_ on you…” Kuroo whispered, kneeling back down between Akaashi’s legs, running his warm hands up the other’s muscled thighs to lay them at his hips.

“Thank… you…” Akaashi managed, his voice a mere whisper only meant to be heard by Kuroo’s ears.

Kuroo smiled, then leaned down to press his lips to the center of Akaashi’s chest, right above his stomach, as his hand fumbled blindly into the bedside drawer. He pulled out a dark plastic bottle and a small foil package and dropped on the mattress beside Akaashi. Kuroo’s hand ghosted over Akaashi’s leg and down to his ankle, lifting the limb up for Kuroo’s lips to connect with Akaashi’s calf, the inside of his knee, his thigh –

“K – uroo, wait…” Akaashi whimpered.

“Mm?” Hummed Kuroo, looking to the side to meet Akaashi’s eyes – slight concern written on his features –, his lips sucking on a particularly sensitive spot way up on the inside of Akaashi’s tender thigh.

“Your clothes.” Akaashi murmured.

Kuroo’s eyebrows shoot up. “You’re right, heh.” He let out a breathy laugh as he separated from Akaashi once more, looking rather sad that he had to let go of Akaashi’s skin to get rid of his clothes, even if it was for just a few seconds.

Kuroo stood up, and Akaashi gazed at him as he pulled off his tie, stripped from his button up shirt, and discarded his trousers and underwear. Kuroo’s naked body was nothing new to him, but Akaashi had to confess he always had his breath taken away from him whenever he saw him up close and so very intimately like this. The sight of him, open and unreserved, a sight only meant for Akaashi’s eyes… that made Akaashi’s spine tingle with joy.

As he gazed at Kuroo, each graceful movement of muscle under skin made Akaashi gulp down heavily. He sucked in a harsh breath and pressed his arm to his forehead, suddenly feeling a little lightheaded, as Kuroo leaned down in front of him once more.

Kuroo’s fingers took hold of the lube bottle by Akaashi’s hip and uncapped it; he poured a generous amount of gel on his fingers and smeared it over his palm to heat up the substance. He softly kissed the inside of Akaashi’s thigh once more, with his eyes closed, exhaling a long breath through his nose. The warm air blown on him tickled Akaashi’s sensitive skin and had him fail supressing a giggle. Kuroo smiled gently against Akaashi’s skin, and he bared his teeth, sinking them into the soft flesh.

Akaashi’s chuckle turned into a breathless moan.

Kuroo huffed a small appreciative laugh at the sound, and pressed his lips against Akaashi’s abused skin to kiss it better as he brought his fingers to glide over Akaashi’s entrance. Akaashi shivered, letting out quivering breaths and soft whimpers as Kuroo’s fingers gently probed him.

The first finger slipped easily into him, and Kuroo slowly slid it inside and out, waiting for the slight tension around his digit to fade. He continued to kiss Akaashi’s thigh, with his knee hooked up onto his shoulder, as his thumb rubbed small soothing circles on Akaashi’s hipbone. Akaashi, with one hand thrown over his forehead, softly curled his trembling fingers into Kuroo’s slightly wet hair and massaged his scalp. Kuroo hummed lowly, and slid in a second finger.

Akaashi’s back arched slightly off the bed at the slightly uncomfortable intrusion of a second foreign object inside him, but he willed himself to loosen up, greatly motivated by Kuroo’s soothing _Shhh, relax_ whispered softly against his skin; if wasn’t the first time they were doing this, but Akaashi still had some difficulties at loosening himself for Kuroo…

Kuroo already knew about Akaashi’s discomfort, and made sure to make good use of his fingers and effectively stretch Akaashi’s tight ring of muscle so that he would feel as little pain as possible. He slid the digits in and out, twisted them around and spread them as wide as he could, feeling the warm flesh around them gradually become less tight. Akaashi finally let out a soft, high-pitched moan, and that was the cue for Kuroo to slip in a third finger.

He spread his long digits inside the warm and soft flesh, and pressed further inside. He tried grazing various spots with the tips of his fingers, looking for that special one –

“A – h! _Kuroo!_ ”

Akaashi’s muscles clenched down around Kuroo’s fingers, and the slender man’s back shot up from the bed in a tight arch before Akaashi pressed himself back down and lifted his upper body, resting his weight on his elbow, his other hand still clutching Kuroo’s damp hair. Kuroo’s touch had made tiny yet powerful sparks of electricity burst into his nervous system, and Akaashi’s harsh breaths now filled the room.

Akaashi tugged lightly at Kuroo’s hair, unable to think properly. “Kuroo… En – enough…”

Both of them looked into each other’s eyes, and then down at Akaashi’s middle. Kuroo’s eyes widened and he licked his lips, the sight of Akaashi’s erection – its pink tip weeping – which rested over Akaashi’s stomach and between the flaps of Kuroo’s jacket, making a deep blush creep up the older man’s cheeks.

Kuroo grabbed the foil package from where it lied on the mattress, ripped it and extracted the condom from it. Akaashi saw him carefully pinch the tip and slowly roll the rubber membrane over his erection. Kuroo took hold of the lube bottle once more, squirted a considerable amount of it on his palm and coated his erection with it. Meanwhile, Akaashi had crawled back onto the mattress, and was now lying with his head onto the soft pillow. He turned his face to gaze sideways at Kuroo, playing with the hem of the jacket between his fingers, waiting for the man to join him.

Soon enough, Kuroo climbed onto the bed and hovered over Akaashi’s slender form, kneeling between his legs and wrapping them around his waist. Akaashi locked his ankles behind Kuroo’s back as the latter ghosted his fingers over Akaashi’s sides – where his skin was partly covered by the bright red fabric of Kuroo’s jacket –, making the younger one giggle softly as his hands reached pink cheeks and cupped them, rubbing small circles on the heated skin. Akaashi bit his lower lip and tried not to smile at the sight of Kuroo’s utterly love-struck expression – eyebrows pulled down, eyes big like those of a puppy and head tilted to the side, eyeing Akaashi with adoration dripping from his very soul.

“You’re so beautiful…” Kuroo whispered softly, leaving butterfly kisses over Akaashi’s nose.

Akaashi wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s neck and lightly dig his fingers into his broad shoulders. “Kuroo, stop being so embarrassing and get on with it already.” He whispered into the taller man’s ear, then wrapped his lips around his lobe and sucked lightly at it.

Akaashi felt Kuroo shiver into his arms, and he heard the man strangle out an _Alright, okay_ before slightly pulling away from Akaashi and looking down to his middle. Kuroo grasped himself and lined himself with Akaashi’s entrance, then slowly pushed inside.

Raspy breaths and shivering exhales brushed each other’s reddened cheeks as Kuroo slowly buried himself down to the hilt into Akaashi’s flesh.

Kuroo tilted his head and pressed his lips to Akaashi’s neck, waiting for the latter one to adjust to him. Akaashi’s thighs shivered, the intense pressure seeming a little painful at first, but soon turning into something more tolerable, and lastly making Akaashi’s spine tremble with pleasured chills as Kuroo shifted slightly to position himself more comfortably and his tip grazed Akaashi’s inner walls.

“Okay?” Kuroo asked immediately, as a whine slipped through Akaashi’s quivering lips.

“I’m not – going to break, Kuroo.” He answered, slightly breathless and eager to just – _feel more_.

Akaashi felt Kuroo’s grin against the skin of his neck, then the taller man rocked his hips once, slowly.

Akaashi threw his head back into the pillow, biting his lower lip to try to conceal a moan – but failing. The drag of Kuroo’s head against his inner walls felt immensely good, the tip grazing at all his sensitive spots, his shaft hard and big and making him feel so full – and…

_He wanted even more._

“Ku – roo… Do it a little faster… please…” Akaashi managed through harsh exhales.

Kuroo’s hair tickled his cheek when the man nodded, but he didn’t move. Akaashi’s brow furrowed in confusion, and he was about to ask Kuroo what was wrong until he felt a wave of electricity course through his body, under his skin. He stopped breathing for a few seconds.

Kuroo’s thrust had drove him deep into Akaashi, touching the slender man’s most sensitive spot at full force.

“Fuh – fuck…” Akaashi breathed, eyes blown wide and looking at the ceiling.

“Like that?” Kuroo questioned softly, and Akaashi could hear the grin in his voice.

He gulped down, trying to collect his scattered thoughts. “Yeah… Do that again…”

Kuroo huffed a small laugh and slipped an arm under Akaashi’s back to grip at his clothed shoulder on the other side, his other hand keeping Akaashi’s thigh pressed against his side.

He pulled out almost completely, then slammed back in with force, the impact pushing all the air out of Akaashi’s lungs along with a high-pitched moan.

Kuroo’s thrusting was fast and hard, his breathing quick and erratic, and the bed underneath them creaked softly with each movement. Thanks for Kuroo’s fingers, Akaashi had been properly prepared for the intense friction, and he wasn’t feeling any hint of pain – as it had happened other times.

Akaashi’s fingers dug deep into Kuroo’s back, nails scratching the skin and drawing rough sighs and raspy breaths from him. Akaashi’s heels pressed hard against the small of Kuroo’s back as he tried to stifle the quivering of his thighs – yet failing at it. He grasped Kuroo’s neck with trembling fingers, pushing the other’s head closer to his neck, although Kuroo’s lips were already pressed flush against his skin.

The room vibrated with moans, sighs and the faint, wet sound of their slapping skin.

“Aah… Akaashi, I’m – com – ” Kuroo muttered half-finished words into Akaashi’s neck, and picked up his already fast pace.

“Mhh – ! Haa…” He was unable to even form proper words, as Kuroo’s hard thrusting kept him breathless.

Kuroo detached his hand from Akaashi’s hip and slipped it between the two of them, curling his fingers around Akaashi’s pre-come soaked head and sliding his palm down. He slightly squeezed Akaashi’s erection into his hand and pumped him fast, driving him over the edge in less than a minute – faster than he could ever do it himself.

Akaashi came with a loud cry, arms and legs hugging Kuroo tightly against him as he moaned _Tetsurou, I love you_ repeatedly into his ear. He weakly thrust his hips into Kuroo’s hand as wet warmth pooled under his navel, and Kuroo kept on pounding into him, making tiny after-shocks course through Akaashi’s nervous system.

Lips sealed against Akaashi’s neck, Kuroo whispered sentences without head nor tail, his incoherent blabbering often cut off by harsh breaths and the mantra of Akaashi’s name on his tongue. With a slippery hand, he gripped Akaashi’s hip once more. The strong hold was hard enough to leave a bruise, Akaashi managed to think in his daze.

Kuroo groaned and gasped loudly, driving himself hard and deep into Akaashi one last time as his entire body shivered and tensed. His erection steadily pumped his release into the rubber enclosure, yet Akaashi could feel its warmth – pleasant, good and welcome – deep inside him. His smile grew wider with each pulsation of Kuroo’s member inside him, and even more with each weak call of _Keiji…_ muttered into his neck.

Akaashi released his fingers from Kuroo’s the hard grip into skin and ran then through Kuroo’s damp hair to rid them of their slightly painful stiffness.

They breathed into each other’s ear, completely spent, and with each minute that passed their intake of breath became more even and less ragged. Akaashi’s skin was damp and it stuck to the jacket, but he didn’t really care about that…

With a soft press of his lips against Akaashi’s neck, Kuroo parted from him. Through half-lidded eyes, Akaashi saw him sit up beside him, carefully roll off the condom and then throw it in the trashcan beside the bed. The man then lied down beside Akaashi on the soft mattress, slipping an arm around his side and pulling the smaller man against his chest. Akaashi buried his nose into Kuroo’s warmth, pressing his hand to the other’s heart and feeling its steady beating; Kuroo breathed softly into Akaashi’s hair.

“You know…” Kuroo murmured after a while. “This jacket – it looks really good on you. I really mean it.” He said and pinched the bottom of a flap between his fingers, then slipped his hand under the red fabric and over Akaashi’s warm skin.

A pleasant shiver shook Akaashi into Kuroo’s arms and he nuzzled closer to him, snaking his arms around Kuroo’s waist as well. “Thanks.” He breathed in reply.

Kuroo chuckled softly and kissed the top of his head, his thumb rubbing slow circles onto the small of Akaashi’s back.

They remained in comfortable silence, enjoying the feeling of each other’s warm skin against theirs, until Akaashi’s soft voice spoke up with mild concern as he ran his fingers over Kuroo’s firm pectoral muscles.

“Kuroo… You got really wet out there in the rain, if you don’t take a hot shower soon you might catch a cold.”

“Hmm… You’re right…” Kuroo paused, and his arms tightened ever so gently around Akaashi’s waist. “Want to take a shower with me?”

**Author's Note:**

> find me at kuroosthighz on tumblr for some ~~quality~~ trash gay screaming
> 
> also. I CAN NEVER FIND GOOD TITLES //FLIPS TABLE UPSIDE DOWN


End file.
